


Baby Steps

by howmanyheartaches



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyheartaches/pseuds/howmanyheartaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is thrilled to find out to be the godparent of Ami's and Mako's daughter till she finds out who else gets a turn on it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

Baby Steps

It was a miracle. Not Setsuna talking about her newly found love for Fall Out Boy bassist Pete Wentz because he had claimed on Twitter that Pluto would always be a planet to him. Okay, Setsuna getting into emotional hardcore music fifteen years too late pretty much WAS a miracle. But to Haruka nothing mattered more than staring at Mako’s belly right now. It was so big. So round. Like a fucking full moon. Or a very perfect cake pop. Clad in a tight green polo shirt it was the centre of everyone’s attention. There only was one small distraction. One small lanky distraction that smelled like a cheap hooker. Haruka was certain she could smell Justin Bieber’s perfume in the whole room.

They had decided to throw the baby shower in the Outers’ home as they owned the biggest property thanks to Kaioh money. Choosing out food for a fine cook like Mako had been nerve wrecking, even from the Kaioh’s A class catering service, but they had ended up leaving the choice to Usagi, who didn’t seem to have a problem interfering with Mako’s profession. The brunette was so pregnant at that that she only cared for pickles dipped in peanut butter anyway. So much for working professionally in haute cuisine.

The true miracle was not that Mina seemed to like Mako’s new favourite snack a lot too, making obscene gestures with it, of course. No, it was the fact that Mako’s pregnancy was all Ami’s work.

Haruka’s glance wandered towards Baby Blue. Smart, little Doctor Baby Blue. If Mako’s baby turned out any good, she’d definitely make sure to go the same route with Michiru and get her amazing partner pregnant.

Not that any combination of both Makoto Kino and Ami Mizuno could fail in a child, with Mako’s beauty and Ami’s brain and their warmth and humour Haruka was already jealous of them having the perfect cute toddler.

It was more the fear that, as round as Mako’s belly was, she would burst any minute, and Haruka wouldn’t want that to happen to her beautiful wife.

Michiru and the papa soon to be, Ami, were nestled over a brochure on premium baby swimming on the sofa, while Haruka stood by the window with Setsuna and Mina. Setsuna was cherishing an apple cinnamon muffin while talking about how much “Centuries” had changed her mindset. Mina growled: “I just hope Amako aren’t naming their daughter ‘Saint Lazslo’ just like Pete did with his son.”

Hotaru and Rei were sitting next to Ami and Michiru, talking about the latest indie movie with actors not blinking for seconds in front of some floral wallpaper. Hotaru wore a necklace Chibiusa had left before going back to the future, every now and then gently touching the bunny-shaped pendant. Taiki was propped at the kitchen table, peacefully reading one of Proust’s works from Michiru’s library (“Ara, do you speak French?” “Pour fucking sûr.”).

The party’s soundtrack was delivered by Yaten working the boom box, pretty much dismissing all the Frank Sinatra and Bryan Adams of Haruka’s collection after one minute and changing to the Jessie J records that Mina had brought along. The door to the garden was cracked open for everyone who wanted to enjoy the nice spring day by the blossoming roses (“No, we can’t steal a smoke there, Mina!”), warm air was drawn into the huge living area.

But this enchanting scenery couldn’t stop Haruka from wanting to keep a careful eye on Seiya, that stupid butch clown, currently tickling Usagi on the floor by the living room table, who had her mouth full with Marshmallows. She hated having the blackbird at their house and the excitement over Mako’s baby shower could barely cover her need to punch Seiya in the face every time Seiya’s glance shifted from her girlfriend to Haruka’s wife.

Not that Seiya intentionally looked at Michiru to make Haruka angry. Not at all. Michiru was a pretty thing to look at, but she enjoyed to watch wet Marshmallows rolling from Usagi’s laughing mouth a lot more - not like Haruka’s mad glare could beat that sight. That stupid wind-machine wanker.

Mako was seated in the armchair as her throne, stroking her belly with a pleased smile. It was when Ami and Michiru had ended their discussion to gracefully share an Oreo and Yaten had switched to a Taylor Swift ballad that the pregnant woman decided it was time for her speech.

“Okay, everyone!” The big belly moved. Mako gripped a glass of non-alcoholic champagne, her voice even richer as usual: “We have an announcement to make!”

Ami beamed at her and Mako gave her a cheeky grin. Everyone waited until Usagi had recovered from her flash of laughter, expecting the news – everyone but Taiki, who only turned another page rather unimpressed. Setsuna took another bite of her muffin.

Mako’s hair danced in her typical ponytail - since her hair got so easily loaded she had to pull it from her face at all times. “So as you all know, Ami and I are expecting.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed that from all the pink balloons and the ‘Yay it’s a baby’ sign Tenoh drew in her nursery”, Mina shouted.

Mako rolled her eyes playfully: “We wanted to keep any other details a secret until we were pretty damn sure nothing would wrong with –”

“Your unholy experiment”, Rei’s voice drowned her friend’s.

Mako just giggled and continued: “Now we’re almost fucking there we want to share the exciting news that I’m expecting …”

“Please let it be a magical girl that can turn into a car”, Haruka whispered one of her greatest fantasies, crossing her fingers. If that happened, she’d so have Ami get Michiru pregnant.

“Twin baby girls!”

Mina raised an eyebrow: “So it’s Saint and Lazslo?”

Ami just shrugged at her as an excuse: “It was the first time I was trying to do it!”

“Mako, that’s wonderful!” Usagi clapped her hands.

“We’re very happy even though it means a lot of work … and you also need to double your presents”, she pointed to the gift table. Everyone laughed until Mako approached the next topic: “You all know you’re family to us. You truly are.”

Mako and Ami shared a glance in memory of their past and Michiru let her hand slightly linger on Ami’s knee in support. Yaten yawned.

“But still, we needed to set godparents, in case we all won’t die in a horrible war, but only the two of us in a car crash”, Mako laughed awkwardly and no one joined in. Instead, Usagi started to wail: “Noooo!”

Seiya tried her best to comfort her, feeding her with M&Ms, which only worked after about twenty M&Ms.

“So we chose Haruka and Michiru for Amaya, rainy night. You guys are truly the elderly lesbian couple that saved us.” Mako’s warm, brown eyes went from Michiru to Haruka as she toasted towards them. Michiru’s lovingly ocean-colored eyes went to Haruka, too. Haruka threw her fist in the air and yelled: “Yessss!”

“It also helps that those guys have the money for a Jacuzzi and five helicopters”, Mina blurted out, “JUST SAYING.”

“You’re just mad Haruka didn’t buy you that marble statue of yourself that you wanted for your birthday”, Rei snorted.

Ami spoke up in one of those rare occasions she felt the need to speak in front of her friends except urgent math theories: “As for Akina, flower of spring, we chose Seiya and Usagi! Usagi, you’re our princess, and we love you. You’re the reason we got together in the first place. Also you’re a wonderful mother to Chibiusa … in the future, hopefully.”

Seiya imitated Haruka: “Yessss!”

Meanwhile, Haruka’s mouth hung open: “W-What?”

“This means, if Mako and Ami die, we’re taking care of their kids together, because they somehow think you’ll be just as good at it as I would be!” Seiya grinned at Haruka.

“Umm, excuse me, I’m already a papa?!” Haruka shouted.

“Yes, but because Hotaru’s father is dead.” Seiya frowned at Hotaru: “No offense.”

“None taken.” The youngest Senshi tilted her head: “But with them being twins, wouldn’t it make more sense if Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama would be the godparents of both of them?”

“That is my girl”, Haruka said in a voice that Mina usually used to accompany her V-sign with.

But with a blush the eleven-year-old directed her next words to Seiya: “No hard feelings, Seiya, I love your band!!!”

“That is not my girl”, Haruka growled.

“I’m so sorry, Michiru”, Ami whispered, “But we thought this through for a long time. With the four of you, our children will have the best possible care.”

“Gluttony, conceit, aristocracy and all”, Rei grunted. Haruka smiled thinking Rei hadn’t insulted her with only picking three subjects for four people. Michiru was equally pleased that her best friend had insulted Usagi twice, but her not once.

“Ami, it’s okay”, Michiru’s eyes still lingered on Haruka, “What did Nietzsche once say about mercy?”

She hoped for a fight. Hell, she wouldn’t care if they broke their living room table.

“I don’t understand how you want Kou to take care of your baby, Mako”, Haruka looked at Mako with big puppy eyes. “She’s not even from our galaxy.”

“What did you just say, you racist?” Seiya screeched. Usagi hugged Seiya from behind: “It’s okay, poppet, Haruka doesn’t mean it like that.”

“Haruka SURE means it like that, poppet”, Haruka’s eyes had a dangerous glint in them now.

Ami received a text message that moment that read: “And then they scissored on the floor, creating a symphony with their passion and wetness.”

The blue-haired doctor swallowed and gave Michiru a subtle thumbs-up.

“Ruka, how about helping me … do a thing in the kitchen … like now”, Mina tugged at Haruka’s arm and managed to drag her towards the fridge.

Everyone continued with asking the couple questions about the baby name and the state of the children’s room, while Mina used the opportunity to have a word with her best friend: “You have to respect their choice just like I have to respect your choice of wearing that ugly mustard cardigan today.”

Haruka, who had paired her favourite cardigan with some skinny jeans, didn’t listen - she opened the door to the fridge to gather all the available Dairy Milk bars.

More to herself she said: “She doesn’t have any qualities besides making – for some miraculous reason – Usagi happy. She even thinks she plays the guitar like Fingers from Twisted Sister.”

Mina blinked: “Who? What? Why am I turned on?”

Haruka didn’t answer; she just took a big bite and munched it furiously.

“Oh, Haruka, have you forgotten about the salad of mango and goat cheese that we have had prepared for later with pine nuts, brittles and pumpkin seed oil?” But Michiru’s try to remind Haruka on how excited Usagi had been about the caramelized pine nuts failed: “That’s salad, too. It’s gained from cocoa trees.”

“You should be happy she’s not putting ketchup on her real salad, Arielle, you will never get her into the trendy healthy fancy-schmancy lifestyle, babe”, Mina said dryly.

Michiru just smiled patiently at Mina: “Why don’t you join in the conversation of our friends, Mina, so I can have a word with my wife?”

“Ugh, but don’t fuck on the kitchen table, Taiki’s still here.” But the blonde did as Michiru had told her and left them alone.

“Haruka, my love, I know exactly how you feel. You’re devastated. Just like I was when you told me you’ll file in for divorce if I hand in the business plan for an all-butch fitness studio”, Michiru took Haruka’s hand and rubbed her fingers tenderly. She also rubbed some chocolate stains away.

“But it’s Ami’s and Mako’s wish. They didn’t mean to hurt you, so you shouldn’t hurt them with a scene either”, Michiru didn’t mention how much she wished for a scene.

Suddenly, Katy Perry blasted through the whole house. Mina had climbed the living room table, shoving snacks aside, doing a little, perfectly choreographed dance. Yaten turned the boom box off with one raised eyebrow and Mina announced loudly: “Welcome to ‘WHAT IF MAKO AND AMI DIE IN A CAR CRASH’!”

“That’s not very nice”, Hotaru bit her lower lip in disapproval.

Mina shouted at her: “I’ve dragged Mako’s pregnant heavy ass through three battles and I’m the leader, I command you all to play this game with me!”

“It’s better than guessing what’s in the gift boxes and then finding out it’s a dildo, I assume”, Setsuna shrugged.

“That’s a bachelorette’s party game”, Taiki corrected her. Everyone stared at them in disbelief.

“What, your noise interrupted my thoughts! How can one read and think when you’re all screaming and dancing and listening to weird women in leotards?” Taiki went back to their book and everyone focused back on Mina, who returned to her natural beauty pageant perfect smile: “OUR CONTESTANTS ARE SEIYA ‘STEEL BOOTY’ KOU AND HARUKA ‘WHERE’S MY SANDWICH’ TENOH!”

Haruka crossed her arms and glared at Mina. Michiru put her hand on her lower back: “Remember, you wanted to have her.”

“I do but I fail to remember why”, Haruka growled and took Michiru’s hand as they walked back to the others.

“No worries, Ruuu, I took off my shoes”, Mina winked at Michiru and the violinist blushed for the first time in four years.

Mina straightened herself: “Okay, first question my little bundles of ongoing frustrations: Would you let your tiny Mizuno-Kino babygirl help me hit on hot single moms and dads on the playground in the unlikely occasion that grumpy baby Rei leaves me?”

Rei took a sip of her mimosa: “It’s not so unlikely, you started this game.”

“I would never and I clearly remember you once forgot Hotaru on the playground, too”, Haruka snarled.

“I made a friend that day and I almost got tetanus”, Hotaru told Yaten proudly. Yaten smiled with an approving nod: “Cool!”

“Of course I would let you if you two get along. I think it’s important that Akina has a close relationship to her aunts. Also, that way I can have some private time with Usagi and Akina never gets to see me humping her godmother”, Seiya glanced at Haruka aggressively, “Wheras Tenoh and her clinginess constantly makes out with the mermaid in front of Amaya.”

Hotaru flinched: “Good point.”

“If you ever call Michiru a mermaid again I rip you a new one!” Haruka narrowed her eyes, but turned her head instantly to whisper in Michiru’s ear. “Of course you are a mermaid, a magnificent magical creature that allows me to be hers.”

Michiru took Haruka’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

Mina sighed: “That’s a draw I guess. Umm, what about the offspring decides to not go to college?”

“Unacceptable!” The next second Michiru clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes slightly widened. She hadn’t seen in it coming. Losing her composure just like that. Haruka stared at her, her hand vaguely playing with Michiru’s fingers, losing their squeeze.

“Ara, what I wanted to say was: it’s unacceptable if she doesn’t have a back-up plan of course. We will support her in her decisions no matter what, naturally. Right, Haruka?”

Haruka smiled and pressed Michiru’s hand tightly: “Absolutely.”

Mina mimicked a gag.

“That’s hippie nonsense. Certainly, she’ll be the best at everything, so I will not let her waste her talent. I understand if she doesn’t want to be in a reality show with me, duh, but not going to college with all her genius? Uh-uh.” Seiya shook her head.

“Thank you, Seiya”, Ami smiled.

“Ouch, Michiru, my hand”, Haruka whined.

“That’s an Ami-approved point for Seiya. Now, sudden death question: At which age would you let your icy thunder baby date?” Mina put on an evil smile.

Seiya glanced at Usagi, who hadn’t paid attention to Mina, only to the cupcake in front of her. She then looked back to Mina who watched her with great anticipation: “Well … when she’s ready? I mean, I don’t care, as long as she’s happy?”

Haruka snorted: “That’s so typical for you, spiv.”

“Says the mess of a woman who lets her eleven-year-old date a girl from the future?” Seiya realized quickly what she had just said and addressed Usagi and Hotaru with a charming smile: “Sorry!”

Hotaru folded her arms: “That’s not true; I’m not allowed to take Chibiusa on a date until I’m fifteen and we always have to have the door open.”

“You guys just have known each other for five years! That’s too short to be fully sure about commitment!” Haruka cried. “Listen, it’s different with Taru and Chibs. But just thinking about my, our, Amaya … I won’t let her date till she’s forty, probably. Imagine: She grows up to be a perfect copy of Ami – so small and skinny and though with a touch of butch she stays so fragile and light and then some random dude puts his dick into her and shoves his sperm into her and she may say she loves him but he’ll break her heart two months later. And maybe he’ll break her, forever, maybe she just can’t pick up all those thousand shattered pieces! Or perhaps she says she’s super in love with this blonde who eats her out and the next day this chick will claim she doesn’t even know Amaya … would you really want to put her through that pain?”

Complete silence had fallen over the whole living area. All eyes were set on Haruka, every heart was smitten by her speech.

Michiru placed a butterfly kiss on Haruka’s cheek who gave her a lovingly look of appreciation.

Seiya’s throat was dry as she said: “I agree with you blue skirt.”

And that truly was a miracle. Mina stood on the table awkwardly and decided finally to jump down and approach Rei with a gentle kiss. Yaten put some soft rock on and Setsuna told Hotaru the story about the best cinnamon-flavoured pancake she had ever eaten - yet again. Haruka was stunned by the fact that she possibly could respect serious!Seiya, though she’d never say it out loud. 

Mako opened all the presents and they had dinner. Everyone left after a while, sated and happy, Rei a bit tipsy and hands full with the rests of the dinner (“Leftovers, yeah, we save money on food for days, Mina!” “I think it’s so hot when you’re about to apply to ‘Extreme Couponing’!”). Seiya and Haruka didn’t shake hands, but didn’t spit at each other either.

Setsuna tugged Hotaru in at night, still so needy for those moments to prevent nightmares, though already so grown, and Haruka and Michiru cleaned up the living area in harmony. Haruka had chosen to listen to “Daydream Believer” by The Monkees and Michiru circled her arms around her waist once Haruka had returned from throwing Mina’s Jessie J records into the trash: “I love you. And I’m so proud of what you said and that I can call such a clever, fine lady mine.”

Haruka smiled: “I love you too.”

She turned around to kiss Michiru’s forehead: “Spring is such a perfect time for new beginnings. I can’t wait for these babies to be born and dress them in mustard and cradle them.”

“We should talk about that later”, Michiru said as they started to sway to the music.

“The cradling?”

“No.” Michiru smiled, brushing Haruka’s bangs away and tipping her head for a proper kiss. This was the beginning of something good.


End file.
